


Honor Thy Brother

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Character Death, Hero is a Breton, M/M, No Sex, spoilers for end of Dark Brotherhood questline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Night Mother allows Lucien and the new Listener to talk about everything that happened with the Dark Brotherhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Thy Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I wrote a couple years ago, I'm just bringing it over from my FFN account. Don't know if the relationship tag really counts here but thought I'd add it anyways...

“So, at last we meet. I have been following your strange journey through the Dark Brotherhood, young one. You see, I have known of Mathieu Bellamont's intentions since he was just a boy. I knew of his thirst for vengeance. I could have informed my Listener. But I refused! Refused to reward such incompetence! Ungolim was weak. Indeed, I allowed Mathieu Bellamont to proceed on his destructive course. Just as I allowed you to intercept him.”

“Then our destinies were...interwoven?” was all Rian could ask.

“Yes, dear child! Yes! The Dread Father foresaw it all! You were meant to kill the traitor! You were meant to be named Listener of the Black Hand! You possess strength, and cunning, and a heart as black as midnight. You were marked by Sithis the moment you emerged from your mother's womb.”

His eyes widened. Him? He was...Listener then? This was all so much to take in, it had only been a few hours since Lucien...

“So what happens now, Unholy Matron?” he managed. He didn't want to be disrespectful.

“Go. Take a few moments to collect yourself. Meditate upon all that has transpired. Help yourself to any treasures this crypt may offer. When you are ready, speak with me again, and I will deliver you safely to the only place you can truly call home—the Cheydinhal Sanctuary! There is much work to be done. When you are back in the Sanctuary, speak with Arquen. She will serve as your humble servant and guide.”

He stood still for a moment before moving his feet. It was an automatic sort of thing, gathering the desirable loot. His heart wasn't in it at all, not like it normally would be. As he grabbed the last of it, he noticed his own hands shaking. So did the Night Mother.

“Something still plagues you,” she stated, though she already could sense it.

He frowned then turned towards her. “Lucien...they...” He was surprised just how visibly shaken he was by it. “Death is obviously part of our lives and we all know we can meet our ends at any time, that's part of the job. But...they knowingly killed their own brother, took joy even though he was innocent. He wasn't just some contract, he was part of the Black Hand! If they had just given him a chance and waited, if I had just returned faster...”

“Child, I'll admit that Lucien's death was unexpected. But take comfort that he is serving Sithis now and that you'll meet again one day. Death lurks in the shadows and we must be ready when it comes for us. Lucien knew he was going to die but he wanted the traitor exposed. He saw something great in you and he was right, Listener.”

Rian nodded. “I'll serve Sithis faithfully and make the Dark Brotherhood fearsome again.” He harboured a bitter resentment against his only other Sister but he wouldn't let that interfere with his duties. “I have no wish to die right now but I do look forward to seeing Lucien again.”

“Yes, even though your time together was cut short, you two shared a connection.” She glanced over at Arquen. The assassin wasn't looking at them but she could easily hear the conversation within the enclosed space. “Would you like to speak with him one more time?”

Rian's expression didn't change much, but the Night Mother could see the shift in his eyes. “Yes,” was all he answered but he needn't speak another word. His tone said everything for him. Yes. Yes, please.

Using her powers, the woman summoned a spirit from the Void. She simply observed from that point.

Rian's eyes shined with a deep sadness as the spectral figure of an Imperial assassin appeared. Lucien's ghost stood before him, a slight grin on his face. The Breton opened his mouth to speak but was stopped.

“My friend, look what you've become in such a short amount of time.”

“Lucien...”

“Ah, don't worry about me, Listener. Even though I would've enjoyed seeing you grow into your new position, I serve Sithis in the Void now. Don't look so upset, this was always meant to happen.”

“I was meant to kill Bellamont and become Listener. You didn't have to die.” His body started trembling again against his will. “I'm sorry, Lucien. I got the evidence and went to the farm as fast as I could, but it wasn't enough. I couldn't save you. I'm so, so sorry.” His voice was laced with the despair he couldn't release previously. He didn't want anyone to hear it but he was too upset to stop.

The former Speaker frowned. “Oh, child...” When they first met he never imagined their connection would run so deep, that Rian would be so upset over his death.

The Night Mother stepped in once more at this point. “I had no idea Lucien Lachance's death would affect you so, Listener. Here, perhaps this will help...” A spell seemed to cast from her ghostly hands at the Imperial and suddenly he was no longer a ghost. “Just be aware that I can only do this while in my crypt. Also...” She cast another spell, this one ensuring that the other woman in the tomb couldn't hear them from this point on. “Something to make your conversation a bit more private.” She fell silent afterwards.

Rian's eyes widened as Lucien stood whole and human in front of him. Immediately a hand came to rest on the Breton's cheek.

“Do not blame yourself for what happened to me. The others were much too rash in their decision and let their desperation cloud their judgement. I couldn't possibly fault you for anything. You did everything I asked, you couldn't help being tricked. You rooted out the true traitor and now you're in the highest position of the Brotherhood. It may only be you and Arquen left but I know you'll restore the Dark Brotherhood to greatness and serve Sithis well. Come here.” He opened his arms and Rian quickly filled them. How ironic that two assassins would be like this but Lucien understood.

The Breton swallowed thickly and tried to just enjoy the other man's embrace. He didn't want to part from him. “My loyalty lies with you and everything you taught me. You and I...we could've accomplished so much in the name of our Dread Father.”

“Yes...but you don't need me for that.”

Rian pulled his head from his shoulder to gaze at the man. “But I want you.”

Lucien just looked at him for a few moments, running his hand through the young man's brown hair. “You and I will be together again one day, I promise. But until that time comes, I want you to perform your duties here as Listener. I knew there was something dark and special about you from the moment I first laid eyes on your sleeping form. Such a cold-hearted creature of beauty you were, still are.”

The younger man's pulse raced. He never wanted this moment to end. His heart ached. Lucien's death was the only to affect him so terribly.

“Do not allow this sadness to overwhelm you. You have a burning hatred for Arquen, I can practically taste it. Don't let that interfere either.”

“I won't. I promise I'll do everything that is needed of me.”

“I know you will, child. I know...”

Rian rested his head on the man's shoulder again. The Imperial turned slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Rian's head.

“I love you,” the Breton said.

“I know. I love you as well. I look forward to the day we can embrace like this once again.”

The Listener moved his head so that their lips could meet. It was the first kiss they had ever shared but nothing felt more natural. It wasn't rough but it lasted a long time. They pulled away slowly. Rian frowned before putting his hand on the back of Lucien's head and kissing him again. The former Speaker's arms unconsciously wrapped around his shoulders. This was it, these were their final moments together for a long time.

If the backdrop to the situation hadn't been so tragic, it could've been a lovely moment. But as they tried to take what little comfort they could, each man felt a deep ache. Rian committed every detail to memory. The arms draped over his shoulders, the feeling of Lucien against him, the feel of his lips, the heat of a body that shouldn't have been. He thanked their Unholy Matron so much for this opportunity.

They pulled apart once more, ever so slowly. Rian's hand slid from the back of his head to his cheek. He gave the Imperial a faint smile before dropping his hand.

“Now it's time for you to start your new life.”

“I know,” the Breton said. “I'll make you proud.”

He smiled and leaned closer. “I already am,” he whispered in his ear. “Now get out there and spill some blood.”

His lips quirked. “Good bye, Lucien. I'll see you again.”

“Bye, Rian, my Listener...my dear friend.”

They held each other with eyes locked, even as the Night Mother raised her hands and sent Lucien back to the Void. The spectral assassin faded until Rian was standing alone. His arms dropped and he turned towards the ghost.

“You don't have to say a word, Listener. Perhaps now you can make peace with the situation. Are you ready to return to Cheydinhal with Arquen?”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

The Breton felt the other assassin's presence behind him and then they were being taken to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. The despair hadn't left but he was grateful for the gift the Night Mother gave them. Saying goodbye to Lucien would help him move on. As he looked around the dim hall once bustling with life, he vowed to lead the Dark Brotherhood to something great and terrifying.

He talked with Arquen briefly, her telling him what his new duties were and that she was going to begin the search for recruits. The Breton took his leave quickly, there was one more thing he still had to do. Lucien deserved a proper burial, so Rian began the trip to the small farmhouse where his Speaker was waiting.


End file.
